


My Pen Pal

by normalfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Pining, Shiratorizawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, email fic, goshiki brain rot, i also love goshiki, i just love shiratorizawa ok, idiot boys, the best boys, the story is told through emails between goshiki and hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalfault/pseuds/normalfault
Summary: Goshiki makes friends with Karasuno's infamous number 10. Together, they figure out the people around themorTwo people with so little braincells should not try to communicate with the outside world
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	My Pen Pal

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this is so lame...I just really really love Goshiki and I think him and Hinata would make fantastic friends ! this is very heavily inspired by [in defense of our overgrown garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070170) which is an amazing fic and you should give it a read if you enjoy this one <3

Hinata,

Hi! This is Tsutomu Goshiki, from Shiratorizawa! I asked one of the Seijoh players we met at a game if they had your contact information, but they only had Kageyama’s (is that your scary setter?) and they gave his number to me (even though they said he was a big, fat, ugly jerk, their words not mine), and then I asked him for your number, but he ignored me so I asked Captain Ushijima to talk to Oikawa to ask him if he had your number. It turns out, instead, he just asked Oikawa if he would come to Shiratorizawa again, and now he has a black eye. 

Anyways! Ohira says it’s important to make friends on other teams, and we watched your game against Seijoh! It was really good - you looked so cool jumping like that! I told Ushijima that, and he grunted (which I think was him agreeing, I’m not really sure). I hope you want to be friends with me! If you do, email me back! We can talk lots about volleyball! 

Hope you get back to me,

Goshiki :)

  
  
  


Goshiki,

Ohmygosh!!! Hi!!!!! That’s so awesome that you watched our game against Aoba Johsai, even though the Great King beat us :(! Are you the first year on Shiratorizawa that starts? That’s super cool! Kageyama says that’s really hard, so you must be really amazing. Kageyama is our scary setter, and he is a jerk. I wouldn’t say he’s fat or ugly though...Kindaichi is just kinda a brat! It’s so scary to think someone gave your ace a black eye! He’s so big, Oikawa must be super strong! 

I would love to be your friend, Goshiki! Even if we are destined rivals, and we’re gonna win and go to nationals! I love having new friends to talk to about volleyball because Kenma hates talking about volleyball, and Kageyama yells at me if I pester him too much (but I think he likes the attention, hehe). I play middle blocker for Karasuno! My favorite player is the Tiny Giant! I think receives are the worst >:( but Daichi (our captain) always makes me work on them during practice. Spiking is obviously the coolest part of volleyball though! 

Can’t wait to talk again! Good luck on your coming tournaments :)

Shouyou 

  
  
  
  


Hi Shouyou!!!

I’m so happy you emailed me back :D! Tendou said you might not because it’s creepy that I just messaged you out of nowhere! Now I can prove him wrong! I play outside hitter! One day, I’m gonna be an even better ace than Captain Ushijima! People like to make fun of me because they think that’s impossible, but they’re just jealous. Sorry if that was too many exclamation points, Coach tells me I’m too loud all the time, but I’m just excited. 

Who’s Kenma? Is he another hitter? I also think hitting is the coolest! Receives suck, but if I don’t get better at them then Ushijima spikes it at me over and over again until I do :(. One time, his spike hit our libero in the face, and he passed out...I had a nightmare it happened to me too. I don’t know much about Kindaichi, but I do know that Seijoh’s ace is really scary ;-;, scarier than Ushijima!! I got caught up with him in the bathroom, but I didn’t know he had problems with our captain, and Semi had to come rescue me (if you ever meet him and he tells you I cried, I did not! I just have allergies!). It’s really cool you’re a middle blocker, especially cuz you have to go against people who are SO TALL!! Have you ever played Date Tech?? Those guys are huge! But the really tall one wound up being really nice to me, he even gave me a pat on the head after our game :). 

We have exams coming up, hope you have better luck with school than I do…

Goshiki 

  
  
  


Goshiki,

NO WAY!!! I always get caught up with people in the bathroom!!! I accidentally wound up in between the Great King and Ushijima...it was so scary...I thought I was gonna get beat up in the middle of them! But Aone (the middle blocker from Date Tech, he’s the coolest!) saved me from them! I think it’s awesome to wanna be better than Ushijima! You can do it, Goshiki :D!

I’m loud too...actually, a lot of people on the team are loud. Suga, our Vice Captain, says that he wishes he could drug our water supply so we fall asleep when he’s annoyed, haha! Does Ushijima ever say stuff like that? Kenma is my friend from Nekoma! He’s their setter - he’s really smart! He’s gonna be super rich one day! I swear! Also, I told Noya (our libero) that your libero passed out and he got really excited! He says he wants to try and receive Ushijima’s spikes, I bet it’d be really cool to watch. 

I asked Kageyama if Iwaizumi was scary, but Kageyama said Oikawa was scarier. Kageyama sounded like Iwaizumi was really nice - he also called him handsome? That’s so dumb, right? I asked if he was scary, he didn’t need to add that in! Kageyama is such an idiot...not that I’m jealous or anything! Iwaizumi is nice-looking! He has really big arms! What was I saying? Anyways, I like going up against tall people! They always underestimate me, but I’m gonna be the best. My exams are also coming up. I hate school - Tsukishima, our other middle blocker, says it’s because I’m dumb but I don’t need to be good at school! Volleyball is more important anyways. One of our managers tutors me though, so I’ve been getting better! 

I hope your exams go well Goshiki! Play well!

Shouyou 

  
  


Shouyou,

That was weird of Kageyama...you obviously asked him if he was scary, not attractive. I know you’re not jealous! My teammates make fun of me for staring at other players all the time, but it’s just cuz I’m admiring their volleyball skills. Iwaizumi seemed really attractive...not that I like guys or anything! I just think he has great muscles for spiking! You know? Just like Ushijima! Who is also attractive for volleyball. Can someone be just attractive for volleyball? Let me know what you think…

I wish I had a cool manager to help me learn...Tendou is supposed to tutor me, but he just teases me the whole time. He always gets so close, and I always get super red! Which is totally natural, because he always gets so close in the first place...besides, I’m pretty sure he’s dating Captain Ushijima. Speaking of Ushijima, he doesn’t usually threaten to drug us or anything. Sometimes, he makes us run a ton of sprints or serve a bajillion times if we mess up. One time, my serve hit the net during a game, and I had to do an hour of straight serving. My arm was sore for like 3 days! Tendou does threaten to do that stuff - he’s not our Vice Captain though! Semi and Shirabu were fighting, and Tendou locked them in a supply closet because it was annoying him. I went to go get them out, but he said it wasn’t right for my innocent eyes to see what was happening or something like that...Tendou is so weird. 

We have a game coming up soon! Are you gonna be at the nationals tournament? We should meet up and hang out! I asked our coach if I could and he said as long as I didn’t hurt myself! I never have or anything, but I did get stuck on the roof of a building once because Tendou dared me I couldn’t get up there. 

We’re taking a different bus than usual, and I have to figure out who to share a seat with. Everyone is pretty paired up already :(. Do you think they’re mad at me? Maybe I should ask…

See you soon hopefully! Also, you can call me Tsutomu! 

Tsutomu :)

  
  
  
  
  


Hiii Tsutomu!

I totally get what you’re saying about someone being attractive for volleyball! That’s how Kageyama is! I don’t like him or anything, but he gives the best sets ever! Plus, his eyes are super pretty! Maybe that’s why he can pinpoint the ball so well...I’ll ask Suga about it! He would know! 

Tendou sounds like what Noya does to our ace, Asahi! He gets close all on purpose so that Asahi turns red...and Asahi turns red all the time! He’s super cool, but he’s super weak for Noya haha! I wonder if he thinks that Noya is attractive for volleyball...Tanaka (our other outside hitter) makes those kinds of jokes too! Like, whenever Daichi, the captain, and Suga offer to clean up alone, he tells me that whatever is about to happen is too mature for my innocent eyes. I’ve seen Daichi and Suga kiss once but it was probably just for good luck! Friends do that too, that’s what Suga said anyways when I asked about it. Tanaka laughed though, so maybe it wasn’t true…? I’m not really sure. 

I always sit with Kageyama on the bus cuz otherwise I get really nervous. Kageyama says that it’s best for us to sit together so we’re most in sync during the game, and that makes sense to me! Besides, I fall asleep on the way back and he’s really comfy. Is that weird? Anyways, I don’t think your team is mad at you! You’re the coolest, they probably all think you have a teammate to sit with so they’re just afraid to ask! If you come to watch our games, make sure you cheer me on! I’ll cheer you on too, only if we’re not playing each other though. Make sure you try your hardest! I’ll see you there Goshiki! 

Oh, by the way, do you know what it means to be gay? Tsukki keeps telling me I’m gay for Kageyama and I don’t even know what that is...dumb jerk…

See you soon! 

Shouyou

  
  
  


Shouyou,

Seeing you today at the tournament was so cool! You played really awesome too! I made Shirabu come and watch and he was impressed :D! The team thinks it’s really good that I have friends outside of Shiratorizawa. 

You missed it though! Ushijima and Oikawa really don’t like each other, but I don’t know how anyone could not like Captain Ushijima! He’s really nice - he just doesn’t talk much. Like...he let me sit next to Tendou on the bus because Shirabu kept punching me! It was super cool of him! Anyways, Oikawa went to go yell at him or something even though Ushijima didn’t say anything, so I intervened cuz Ohira said it’s important not to let them get too far. He called me a ‘little gremlin first year’ and told the coach to ‘not feed me after midnight’. I wasn’t sure what that meant, but it sounded mean. Tendou heard him and got really mad because he said I never did anything wrong. Then, Oikawa’s ace had to pull him away because Tendou threatened to ‘shove a large penis up his ass so that Iwa-chan could never fit in again’. Not sure what that means. 

Anyways, I asked Semi what gay was, and he told me that it was another word for happy? Maybe Tsukishima is telling you Kageyama makes you happy? Is that your blonde teammate...he seems really scary…

Tendou is telling me to get some rest on the bus, so I’ll see you again tomorrow Shouyou!

Tsutomu :D

  
  


Tsutomu,

I asked Suga what gay was, and he started yelling at Tsukishima. He said to let me figure it out on my own or something...I guess I could google it. Yamaguchi, one of our other teammates (his serve is so cool!), thinks it’s funny too though. Maybe I’ll talk to Kageyama about it! Also, have you ever kissed a teammate? Like a friend kiss? Recently, me and Kageyama have been kissing lots! It’s really nice - I’m just not sure why. Also, the Great King sure is rude! He’s always super mean to Kageyama, but I think it’s because he’s jealous! Iwaizumi isn’t bad - I think he just cares about Oikawa a lot! I overheard his teammates talking about it. 

I liked watching you play too! You’re so cool looking when you spike!! You’re so strong :D. All that serve practice paid off cuz you’re great at that too! Kageyama almost seemed jealous when I cheered you on heh. 

Do you think it’s weird if we keep kissing and stuff? I mean...maybe I do want to date him...that’s ok right? He’s really cute...and his hands fit into my hands really perfect. Plus, he gives the best sets in the whole world! 

Talk soon, we’ll beat you at nationals! 

Shouyou

  
  


Hi Shouyou!!

It’s not weird to wanna date him! Tendou and Ushijima have apparently been dating this whole time, I just didn’t notice. Shirabu laughed at me when I asked them! It’s not funny though...I just thought they were really close volleyball friends :( nobody else was confused. Also, you’ll never believe this, but I fell asleep on Tendou ;-;. It was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me in my whole life. He didn’t seem angry, but he kept looking at me and smiling! It made my face all red! Sleeping is embarrassing!! Normally, I sit with Shirabu but he was being a big jerk that day. He looked really mad though when I woke up, and he was whisper-yelling to Tendou about it. When he saw me awake, he stopped though so I didn’t get to hear what he was saying. Then Tendou called me his son, which was weird, and he wouldn’t stop messing with my hair. 

I’m glad you think my spikes are cool! Shirabu complimented them the other day too, and he never compliments me! He called me dumb right after...but that’s normal. Maybe he’s jealous of Kageyama and his setting! I hope you and Kageyama end up together! You guys are like the coolest dynamic duo ever, and we can all hang out together after!!!! Maybe I’ll bring Shibaru along hehe.

I’m glad we lost to you and not Seijoh...but next time, we’ll win for sure Shouyou! Just you wait! Do really awesome at nationals for me :D

Tsutomu

  
  
  


Tsutomu!!!!!!

Me and Kageyama are BOYFRIENDS!!!!!!! I’m so excited! We get to hold hands and kiss all the time and hug each other and it’s really cool and awesome :). Tsukki calls us gross all the time, but he’s just jealous because Kuroo won’t kiss him hehe. We play even BETTER now!! Nationals is really fun...I wish you were here though to hang out...maybe come visit? Watch some games? I miss seeing you at tournaments! I can introduce you to Kenma and Bokuto! I would introduce you to Kuroo but I think Tsukki would get jealous…

Maybe Shirabu was jealous too!! Maybe he missed sitting with you on the bus, and he just pretends to be mean. Kageyama used to do that too! How could anyone not like you, Tsutomu! You’re the bestest. Also, it turns out Suga and Daichi are dating and so are Asahi and Noya! Isn’t that crazy?? We have to play again soon, but ask Shirabu about what I said!!

We’ll keep on winning for you and all of Miyagi :)! Miss you!

Shouyou

  
  
  


Shouyou,

OMG! You’re dating now! That’s awesome! I talked to Shirabu about what you said...and he punched me again. Then he kissed me though? Progress? He said ‘of course I like you, you idiot’. I think we’re dating now too...he’s really confusing, but he is really cute. His hair is really pretty too! I like it when we hold hands on the way to volleyball, and I like that he lets me nap on him during lunch. He is much comfier than Tendou. 

It’s really cool that you know Bokuto!!! He’s so good, and he always looks so cool when he spikes (don’t tell Ushijima I said that). I wanna meet all your friends! You’re awesome for having so many! Coach used to make a big deal out of not talking to other schools...but this is the most fun I’ve had in forever! I hope we keep being friends!

You tell Kageyama he better be nice to you, or I’m beating him up >:(! Score lots! 

Tsutomu

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment and a kudos if you wish :) they give me seratonin


End file.
